Todo es un desastre, pero es amor
by X-Yukino-Dark-X
Summary: Bueno aqui pondre a mi linda pareja pero esta vez sera un amor muy triste... espero y les guste   AMUTO!


Hi ¡! Bueno aquí les traigo un one-shot… el cual me salio de chiripa recordando algo que había leído antes… espero y les guste

Aquí les va!

/

_**Todo es un desastre, pero es amor**_

Cuando la tarde cayó; en un colegio de secundaria, ellos se vieron, y fue donde se conocieron AMU e IKUTO. Dos nombres que quizás jamás congeniaron. Todo comenzó a la bajada de amu, ahí al final de la escalera se hallaba el joven ikuto, un joven muchacho que al ser muy apuesto, no pasaba desapercibido; con su tez blanca, ojos profundamente cautivadores de color zafiro, y de gran galantería, vio a amu una muchacha que nunca se destacó. De una estatura promedio, de tez blanca, con firmeza al andar, ojos color ámbar y pelo de un extraño color rosa. Se puede decir que cuando ellos cruzaron sus miradas sería algo que siempre recordarán los dos. Luego él encargó a aun amigo a que le llevará ciertos mensajes a la joven Amu, de su fugaz atracción por ella. La tímida joven sólo se limitaba ha pensar que nunca se fijaría en ella, y mucho menos el joven mas popular, como lo era ikuto.

Un día de semana, cuando ikuto le envía una nota; y en la cual la invitaba a dar un paseo por el centro, cuando ella la recibió se llenó de emoción al saber que por primera vez era correspondida, por un muchacho. Por su puesto la aceptó. Él quedó de recogerla en un puente que estaba cercano a unos de los antiguos juzgados de la cuidad; hecho así en el momento en que amu ve acercarse a ikuto su corazón comenzó a saltar de tanta emoción. Cuando al fin llega le dijo:

Ikuto:- Te ves especialmente atrayente hoy amu…-Y con esas palabras ella enrojeció.-

Amu contesto Con un beso en la mejilla

Amu:.- Pensé que no vendrías, ya…

Ikuto.- ¿Cómo piensas que es juego de mi parte, el haberte invitado?

Amu un poco confundida contestó: ¡No!, pero es que sólo nos hemos visto una vez.-Ikuto:-sonriendo- ¡Eso para mí fue suficiente, para saber que eres hermosa y que estoy enamorado de ti!

Amu - con ésta respuesta enmudeció, y titubeando le contentó- ¡T ú también me gustas mucho!

Ikuto.-Yo se que te debe parecer algo precipitado, pero es que tú tienes algo que me fascina. Y me inspiras ese sentimiento que acabo de confesarte mi bella dama…

Amu -Totalmente confusa le propuso.- ¿Que te parece si caminamos por el puente?

Ikuto:.-Será todo un honor caminar contigo mi amada Amu…

Y así lo hicieron, caminaron por el largo puente y se miraban y no podía dejar de hacerlo; cuando llegaron al final del puente, él le propuso que dieran un paseo por una carroza que pasaba en ese momento... Ya en ésta, cuando la carroza se movía lentamente a través de la acera de amor, él cogió su mano y le dijo:

Ikuto:- Estoy enamorado de ti Amu.

Aquella tarde parece que el ocaso readelantó y muy pronto terminó. Al día siguiente, cuando en el colegio se encontraron en el descanso, buscando con sus grandes ojos, buscaba a Amu por entre sus amigos y todos los otros muchachos que en ese momento lo rodeaban. Pasado un tiempo y ya que todo había funcionado entre ellos, decidieron ser novios; así pasaron muy bien por varias semanas. Así muy luego terminó el año escolar, y a Amu la retiraron una semana antes por un viaje que tenía que realizar su padre. Esto lógicamente que los separó por todas las vacaciones; ya que no pudieron comunicarse. Luego Ikuto también viajó, a Londres, todo ese tiempo fue una real agonía para los dos jóvenes enamorados. Llegado el año siguiente, el primer día de clases, Amu no fue al colegio porque se encontraba agripada, pero al cuarto día, cuando va entrando al salón de clases, se siente en el primer asiento de la columna del centro del salón, con rima una vieja amiga, y ésta le dice a Amu al oído que Ikuto está en el salón. Ella rápidamente voltea par ubicar en donde estaba sentado y efectivamente está sentado apoyado en la pared y mirando a amu, ésta se siente muy nerviosa, pero en el fondo de su corazón saltaba de júbilo por ver que él estaba tan cerca de ella. Pero no fue así, por una enemistad que tuvo ikuto con un compañero, y él decidió cambiarse a otro curso, ya que también las cosas con amu se habían enfriado, puesto que durante todas las vacaciones ellos prácticamente no se habían visto ni hablado. Todo ocurrió así, y desde ese momento amu comenzó a darse cuenta que su amor lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco; y lo más doloroso para ella era saber que a lo mejor ella era la culpable de que todo esto estuviera pasando, amu pensaba que por ser tan jóvenes los dos estaban tomando todo sólo como un simple juego de adolescentes. Pero ella no dejaba de tener esperanzas en que todo se iba a solucionar entre ellos, y es que era poco lo que se veían, y cuando estaban juntos casi ni hablaban, y ella sentía que ikuto ya no era el mismo. Todo esto comenzó a agravarse, cuando amu vio a ikuto con otra muchacha, y los comentarios de otros amigos en la que decían que ésta otra muchacha estaba interesada en ikuto, saber todo esto hirió mucho a amu. Aquella muchacha buscó la manera de acercarse más y más a nuestro peli azul, y por ende muy pronto se les vio junto. Pero esto era el comienzo del gran sufrimiento que le esperaba a la desdichada amu. Los cambios que comenzó ha experimentar, fueron muy drásticos .ya que ni se estaba alimentando bien, sólo quería estar en su habitación encerrada llorando, y muy pronto sus padres se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en la joven, también trataron de acercarse a ella, pero era imposible de que les confidenciara de tan inmenso dolor que estaba pasando. Además que amu, tuvo que ser víctima de burlas en el colegio por todos los que sabían del engaño, y el repentino despreció por parte de ikuto, y es que sólo pensaba de que él nunca la amo de verdad , como él le dijo, y se preguntaba en donde quedó tanto amor que él le juró, como pudo cambiar en tan poco tiempo y porque no hacía nada para evitar que ella pasara por todo esto, le costaba creer que todo había sido una mentira de un joven inmaduro y cruel . Ante todo lo que ocurría, vino el tiro de gracia y utau una de sus amigas, fue a hablar con ikuto, y poco menos que lo obligo a que fuera a hablar con su amiga que evidentemente estaba sufriendo, luego él accede a hacerlo y se dirige a dejar todo en claro con amu, sabiendo que con todo esto iba a destruir los verdaderos sentimientos de la joven. Todo paso como tenía que pasar se juntaron a hablar, y cada palabra que salía de los labios de el, era un cuchillo que clavaba en el pecho de la sufrida enamorada. Dispuesta a resignarse a que había perdido, la peli rosada con el rostro bañado en lágrimas le contestó

Amu: No te preocupes, lo nuestro no funciono, ahora eres libre de hacer lo que ti quieras.

Muy pronto el año trascurrió y en los exámenes finales ikuto, se quedó repitiendo el curso, y amu terminó el colegio, por supuesto todo esto los separaría mucho más. Y ya casi sin esperanzas, una luz apareció y fue que el peli azul, un día se acerca a ella y le dice:

Ikuto: Me perdonarías por haberte causado tanto dolor?...también Quero que sepas que todo lo que dije aquella tarde no fue mentira, y que tu siempre ocuparas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón

Luego de esto amu ya no sabía si seguir esperando por él o si definitivamente olvidarse que alguna vez lo conoció. Pero al joven ikuto no le sonreía la vida, ya que en torno a él giraban muchos rumores, de que ya no era el mismo muchacho correcto, y se había convertido en una persona ausente y desalineado, y por supuesto muy relajado en los estudios.

Al año siguiente fue muy poco lo que amu vio a ikuto, ya que ella no pertenecía ni al colegio ni a la vida de él; ya que todo esto le había provocado mucho dolor, ella prefirió la distancia entre ellos. Pero todo esto poco le importó al neko, porque su vida había tomado un rumbo que él no dimensionaba que estaba equivocado. Pasaron los años para estos dos jóvenes, y cada uno de ellos tomó un rumbo distinto, ya que ella se fue de la cuidad y él se quedó terminando los estudios. Fueron exactamente cinco años los trascurridos en que no volvieron a verse ni saber del otro. Amu estaba trabajando en otro lugar, y de pronto sin mas ni mas ella se acuerda de él; como ya no sabía nada de él, decide buscarlo en la guía telefónica, por lo poco que recordaba el nombre de aquel hombre que tanta daño le había causado, sin alguna vez ella tuviera una real explicación. Fueron buenos los resultado y logró ubicar su número telefónico, cuando se decide a llamar, contesta la madre de éste, le dice a la confundida amu: T e lo comunico enseguida. En este momento volvieron tantos recuerdos a la mente de la joven que estuvo a punto de colgar, pero no lo hizo, al rato cuando el neko contesta, fue como si todo éste tiempo no hubiese pasado y regresaron todos los recuerdos tan hermosos de aquel amor que ellos vivieron; la conversación fue un tanto desconcertante, ya que ikuto no la recordaba e incluso la confundió con otra persona ,luego de un rato la reconoció, y en realidad se sorprendió porque jamás imaginó que ella se acordará de él y mucho menos que lo hubiese perdonado por todo lo que él le hizo, al fin quedaron de juntarse para conversar. Cuando llegó el momento en que se reunieron, cada uno estaba muy cambiado, pero se dieron cuenta que el tiempo no había pasado en vano, y que en verdad existía y existió un verdadero amor entre ellos. El le pidió perdón por los errores que había cometido en el pasado, y luego se entendieron. Esta historia de amor verdadero termina en este momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta que estaba hecho el uno para el otro, y luego de 10 años continúan juntos amándose y viven juntos, compartiendo una vida y tratan de que nunca más permitan que los problemas y las adversidades los separe, es difícil, crecer, madurar, y aprender a perdonar, porque cuando existe el verdadero amor, es el, el que siempre triunfará.

FIN

/

Bueno espero que les haya gustado… aunque el titulo no me convencio es que no sabia bn como ponerle…

Bueno acepto de todo. Jeje pero dejen review onegai!


End file.
